This invention is concerned with an open office partition system.
An object of this invention is a panel for an open office partition system having a large capacity, easily accessible top channel in which wires can be laid after removal of a top cap.
Another object of this invention is a panel for an open office partition system having a steel frame of box section strength that can be welded together.
Another object of this invention is a panel having a metal frame that provides wire raceways around the top and sides of the panel.
Another object of this invention is a panel having a metal frame that provides all metal-enclosed wire raceways from the top of the panel to the base assembly of the panel.
Another object of this invention is a panel having a metal box-shaped frame with heavy steel rails closing the ends of the vertical channels to provide support for shelf, cabinet and desk brackets and panel connectors.
Another object of this invention is a panel having a metal box frame with intersecting top and side channels forming wire raceways, with non-snagging intersections between the channels.
Another object of this invention is a panel assembly having legs which directly support the panel and also support the heavy steel rails closing the vertical raceways on the ends of the panel.
Another object of this invention is a base for a panel which provides wire pass-throughs from the base assembly to the vertical raceways.
Another object of this invention is a connector for open office partition system panels which facilitates the connection of panels, improves the rigidity of the connection between panels and provides positive locking for the panel connection, both vertically and horizontally.
Other objects of this invention will be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.